Haikyuu! One-Shots
by booklover2098
Summary: A/B/O Dynamics, one-shots of our favorite volleyballers! Contains BxB GxG BxG and poly-amo relationships. Not all smut, warnings will be applied to each lemon. NO ANGST! NO TRAGEDY! PM for Requests!
1. DaiSuga Fluff

I've been watching Haikyuu! nonstop for the past month. I love it so much. I'm currently saving up money to buy all of the mangas available as well. I've gone Haikyuu crazy, maybe it's because I'm a volleyballer myself, or whatever, but I can't get enough. So, I'm writing A/B/O oneshots of all my faves. There will be warnings if there is any M-rated content in a chapter. There will be no regular schedule of updating, I'll just update when I'm inspired.

And, I'll be taking recommendations as well! So PM me with your recs.

HAIKYUU!

(DaiSuga [Gotta start with Mom and Dad, am I right?])

Sugawara Koushi chuckled as he watched two of his packmates, Hinata and Kageyama, bicker lovingly as they walked back to their classes. Hinata had begged Suga to practice passing in the courtyard between the boys' gym and the school while Kageyama practiced tossing with Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi. The two taller first years had left before them, mostly because Kagayama and Tsukkishima couldn't go ten minutes without arguing. Kageyama only stuck around because his mate was still adamant on practicing.

"Shoyo, you're going to get hurt," Kageyama scolded gently as he linked his hands with the older beta. Hinata huffed and they began bickering again.

"See you later, boys," Suga patted their shoulders giving them both a bright smile.

"Oh! Bye, Suga-San," They waved at him as he turned down the third years' hall where he spotted his own mate and pack leader waiting for him by his locker.

"Daichi," Suga smiled as they pressed close together, scenting each other.

"I figured Hinata roped you into so extra practice," Daichi grinned.

"Yeah, he's determined to have improved before practice," Suga rolled his eyes as they strolled into their classroom.

"About after practice tonight, I was thinking you'd come over and watch a movie," Daichi suggested as they took their seats, the classroom hummed with the sound of varying conversations about the room.

"Yeah, what's showing tonight at the Sawamura Theater?" Suga smiled, leaning his cheek against his hand. He listened to the movies that Diachi suggested, but really he was just watching Daichi's mouth move. "They all sound good, Daichi. We'll just have to see what we want to watch when we get there." Daichi hummed in agreement before turning to face the teacher who was calling for the next lesson to begin.

...

"Bye, Asahi, Noya!" Daichi and Suga waved as they walked hand-in-hand to Daichi's house. Daichi slid his fingers between Suga's as they strolled leisurely towards Daichi's house.

"Have you decided on what movie you'd like to watch tonight?" he hummed thoughtfully. Daichi's dark brown eyes met Suga's as he squeezed his mate's gentle hands.

"Hmm, not sure," Suga smiled up at Daichi. What were the options, again? Suga thought to himself. Who cares.

"Koushi..." Suga's heart fluttered excitedly when his name rumbled from Daichi.

"Yes?" Daichi's thumb caressed the back of his hand as Daichi unlocked the front door. They quickly kicked off their shoes.

"Do you want to watch a movie? Or do you have something else in mind?" Daichi grinned knowingly at Suga before he snuck a brief kiss from Suga.

"I-I, uh, yeah!" Suga squeaked, a little flustered at the bold statement, feeling heat spread across his cheeks. "A movie, yeah, heh!"

"Great!" Daichi grinned as he took Suga's bag from him and hung it beside his. "I know just what we'll watch." Oh. Suga felt a little embarrassed at where his mind had gone briefly. He and Daichi agreed that they would wait until after they had settled down with an official pack before they took the final step in bonding. But, that didn't stop them from fooling around every now and then. They were just hormonal teens, after all.

By the time Suga and Daichi were settled on the couch with several snacks and a blanket, Suga's mind was running seriously amuck. It didn't help that Daichi was casually toying with the waistband of his sweatpants. His fingers leaving trails of flames along Suga's hip, distracting Suga from whatever cheesy horror film Daichi had chosen. Suga was desperately trying to reign in his hormones to keep the pheromone levels from getting out of hand less he and Daichi do something they could regret later.

Suga gasped softly as Daichi pulled him flush against the volleyball captain's side, his warm lips skimming against Suga's temple before slowly dragging down to the corner of his mouth. Suga turned his head to meet Daichi, but Daichi had already turned back to the film, a small smirk curled on his lips.

He's teasing me. Suga stared slack-jawed at his alpha. A sudden flash of irritation ran down his spine. Two can play at this!

Suga leaned forward and placed the bowl of chips on the coffee table in front of them before shoving Daichi onto the couch cushion, straddling his hips.

"Daichiiii..." Suga smiled gently as he rested his forehead against Daichi's. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Hm, I don't know what you're talking 'bout, Koushiiii," Daichi smiled innocently as his hand came to rest on Suga's waist, teasingly his thumbs slipped under his shirt. A shiver ran down Suga's spine as keened lowly. Daichi pressed soft kisses against Suga's face, his closed eyelids, and finally his lips. "You're so cute, Koushi."

"Dai..." Suga whimpered as he fisted Daichi's shirt in his hands. He was practically purring at the affection Daichi was showering him with.

"Such a beautiful omega," Daichi rumbled low in Suga's ear, praising him. "So good to me."

"..Alpha..." Suga was panting, blush spreading across his cheeks, turning his ears red. Daichi sat up and wrapped his arms around Suga's waist. Suga's legs curled around Daichi as he pressed his face into the scent glands of his alpha. The calming pheromones Daichi produced soothed Suga's lust, and his inner omega purred at the affection.

"Scent me, Koushi," Daichi whispered in Suga's ear, pressing his lips to the delicate shell. Dazed, Suga began to release his own pheromones.

"Dai, Dai, Dai!" Suga chanted as he pressed as closely as he could to his partner. The alpha's cool finger ran soothingly up and down Suga's sides, under his shirt. By the time they had both pulled out of the pheromone-induced haze, they had scent-marked each other heavily. Suga giggled as he nosed under Daichi's chin.

"Guess we haven't been as attentive to each other as I thought," Daichi smiled down at the omega setter. Suga hummed as they rested their foreheads together.

"It has been pretty hectic with practice and college entrance exams," Suga sighed, "Thank you, Dai. I really needed that."

"Hm..." Daichi kissed Suga sweetly, "It's late, let's go to bed, Kou."

...

A sweet little start to this One-shot collection.

Most of these one-shots will be connected, kinda sorta, not always. But they are in the same universe of A/B/O Dynamics, and down below is the version of AU I'm using.

In my version of A/B/O Dynamics there are Alpha-Alpha, Beta-Alpha/Beta-Omega, Omega-Omega which means that A-A can only impregnate someone with -O, and typically have a larger knot, B-A and B-O are just Betas, but depending on whether they are B-A or B-O determines if the impregnate or become pregnant, however, they have a harder time conceiving and do not have frequent ruts/heats. Omega-Omegas can only become pregnant, even if they are male, while Beta-Omega's can impregnate. Beta-Alphas cannot become pregnant, however.

No one shifts into wolves or other animals, this is just a secondary gender to determine reproductive purpose. 'Pack' dynamics happen because pheromones connect with close emotional ties between people, so often times club members will form what's called a Temp-Pack or Temporary Pack Bond between several adolescences, but because one isn't fully developed until between the ages of 18-20, these bonds aren't completely able to form, but often times 18-20 y/o's who were in clubs together or were close in general tend to form complete pack bonds quickly. In packs, members often call each other 'mate', and people who are romantically involved will call each other partners, polyamorous relationships are common. Partners do not have to be in the same pack, and often times aren't due to the staggering of ages, or locational differences. Packmates will help each other in ruts/heats, this is commonplace, and has to do with evolutionary factors with breeding and such.

Packs can grow and shrink, most packs contain 10-20 people, but can be as large as 30-35 and small as three-five.

Omegas and Beta-Omegas tend to nest when in heat and pregnant but tend to just nest whenever and wherever, so Alpha's just deal because number one rule in life is to never mess with a nest. Omegas are known to become volatile when something happens to a nest, even if they don't have 'pups', especially in heat/pregnant. Alphas become easily agitated when in a rut, which just bumps up libido and is caused when in contact with someone in a heat for a long period of time. Packs tend to sync up in heats and ruts, not Temp-Packs though. This is also due to evolutionary stuff.

If you have any questions about my a/b/o dynamics or have a request for a one-shot, please PM me!


	2. KuroKenBokuAka M

Don't forget to PM your requests! Preferably, using the A/B/O AU I provided in the AN at the end of the first One Shot! I am open to other AU's, though. Also, I would like to remind you that I don't write Angst, serious drama, or horror. Fluff to smut, I'll do most of that.

Heads up! This one-shot focuses on a polyamorous relationship!

...

(KuroKenBokuAka) [Kuroo - AA, Kenma BO, Bokuto, AA, Akaashi OO] [M] Mentions of breeding and Mpreg

"Oyo, Kenma's nesting again, Bo," Kuroo sighed over the phone as said partner drags the last of the bedding out of their guest room.

"Oyoyo!" Bokuto exclaimed, "Keji is showing signs, too. Should we move them? Is it too late?"

"Hmm... Kenma started nesting sometime last night while I was asleep. If Akaashi's not too far into his rituals, it'd be best to come to our apartment."

"Tetsu..." the long-haired Omega sighed causing Kuroo to lower the cellphone.

"Hm?" Kuroo lowered his phone, "Kenma, are you feeling okay?"

"..." Kenma shuffled a little, and Kuroo could smell the beginning of his heat stirring in the apartment, "C-can I..." A soft smile spread across Kuroo's face as he held out the phone to the smaller man. Kenma blushed as he took the phone, never quite understanding how Kuroo just knew. "Kou... I miss you, too... Yeah..." Kenma disappeared back into their den of a bedroom with the phone.

Kuroo shook his head, amused at his partner's neediness. Kenma always became clingy and emotional during his heats, and he needed constant reassurance. It had been hard to feed Kenma during his heats when it had just been Kuroo and him because Kenma would become upset if he lost sight of Kuroo. But, heats and ruts have been easier to deal with since they finalized their bond with Bokuto and Akashi when Bokuto and Kuroo graduated high school.

But, due to their college lives, the foursome had to split. The Fukurodani duo went to the University of Tokyo while the Nekoma duo attended Tokyo University of Science. Their schedules were different, and their training was different, and they also had different housing. Kenma was the only one out of the four that did not continue volleyball after high school, mostly in part that his studies took up too much time, he didn't have a volleyball scholarship, and volleyball wasn't something he wanted as a career. He still played volleyball with Kuroo, mostly to stay in shape, and in part of the fact that he was dragged off to extra practices by Hinata Shoyo and his partner, Kageyama both also attended Tokyo University of Science on volleyball scholarships.

Kuroo laid his computer aside, unlocking the front door for Bokuto and Akaashi before making his way into the bedroom where he found his small partner 90% naked, and whimpering.

"Kenma!" Kuroo frowned as he untangled his lover from the blankets. "God, Kenma you're too hot..." Kuroo hurried into the kitchenette and pulled out some ice packs from the freezer. He wrapped them in the hand towels that Kenma had added as lining to his impromptu nest, he turned the air conditioner down to 20 degrees Celsius. "You're not even in heat yet, this is just a pre-heat," Kuroo muttered to himself as he pressed the ice packs to the flushed skin of the omega. "... This isn't right..."

"Alpha..." Kenma nosed against Kuroo's exposed gland on his throat, "... hurts..."

"Shh, I know, Kitten, I know," Kuroo hummed soothingly as he brushed aside the damp fringe plastered to Kenma's cheeks. "When the heat beaks and Bo and Keji get here, we'll go see a doctor." He lifted a cup of water to Kenma's mouth, urging him to stay hydrated.

"Testuro!" Kuroo looked up, hearing his two other partners enter the apartment.

"In here," He called softly. He heard Bokuto say something to Akaashi, then he smelled it. The citrus scent that followed Keji when he went into heat seemed to always stun Kuroo, no matter how often he was exposed to it.

"Ke...ji..." Kenma whined when the other omega stumbled into the room mid-shed of his pants. Keji wasn't any better off then Kenma, sweat beading on his flushed skin, plastering his hair to his forehead.

"Kenma!" Akaashi gasped as the two omegas melded together, tangling their limbs and softly stroking each other as if they hadn't just seen each other the day before.

"Bo!" Kuroo growled in irritation, "You went out in public with him in this state? Do you know how dangerous it is?"

"He wasn't like this until we were in the building!" Bokuto snapped, also looking rather irritated, "Akaashi was fine until he smelled Kenma. You can smell him all the way down in the lobby, Kuroo."

"...You locked the door, right?" Kuroo frowned, Bokuto nodded as he turned back to the cuddling setters. "This is the second heat in a month, Kuroo. Neither of us has even kicked into a rut yet, either."

"I know, somethings up." Kuroo stood from the bed as the two smaller men began to nest together. "I was originally planning on taking Kenma to the doctor because he's way too hot, but clearly it's not safe to travel with them both like this." Bokuto scowled. "We'll just have to wait it out, and if it gets worse than what we can handle, we'll call a doctor, maybe even call Oikawa, he's studying Omegan health, and is an Omega-Omega. He might know what's up."

"...Tetsu..." Bokuto grimaced, worry furrowed his brows. Kuroo wound an arm around the wing spiker, pressing gentle kisses to his neck and shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Koutarou," Kuroo grasped Bokuto's chin gently, his alpha partner's eyes seemed to glow eerily, then he leaned down and kissed him. Bokuto pulled Kuroo's hips closer as the kiss seemed to heat up a little before they both pulled apart.

"Maybe we're starting a little let, eh?" Kuroo chuckled as a familiar heat spread from his stomach down. He closed the bedroom door, locking it. On the bed, both omegas had rid themselves of the last of their clothes and were already beginning to produce slick.

"Keji, Keji, Keji!" Kenma panted under his breath as the dark-haired Omega nipped his ear. Akaashi pulled away slightly, grinding against the Beta-Omega beneath him, and glowered at the two Alphas who were beginning to enter their rut.

"What are you doing?" He huffed. That was all the two larger men needed before they stripped their clothes off and joined their partners in the nest, easily pulling them apart and arranging them.

"Bo!" Kenma grunted as the silver-haired alpha began smothering the smaller omega that was laying on his stomach.

"Hmm?" Bokuto sighed as he gently pressed his index finger into Kenma's entrance as he scented him. Kenma sighed in relief as Bokuto began stretching him.

"Keji..." Kuroo groaned in Akaashi's ear while leaning over the omega. Akaashi had laid back, legs splayed open as an invitation to the taller alpha.

"Testuro," Akaashi sighed before Kuroo slotted their mouths together, eagerly dipping his tongue into the other's mouth as he began preparing him. Akaashi cupped Kuroo's jaw with one hand, and reached out to Kenma with his other hand, their fingers intertwining intimately.

Kenma panted heavily as a third finger pressed into his slicked entrance. "Koutarou!"

"Kenma," Bokuto licked Kenma's gland, which tasted much like Kenma smelled, sweet like honey and cream.

"Koutarou, please," Kenma gasped, pressing his hips back. Bokuto wasn't one to tease, so he gave a final flex of his fingers before slicking his erection with lube and slick after rolling on a condom. He pulled Kenma's hips up enough to stuff a pillow underneath his hips and lower stomach and guide Kenma onto his elbows. Bokuto then pressed into Kenma, the hot velvety walls sucking Bokuto deeper into his partner. Once fully sheathed in the Beta-Omega, Bokuto leaned forward, pressing his chest against Kenma's slim back.

"Kenma... Such a pretty 'mega, so good for me," Bokuto purred into Kenma's ear. Kenma whined as he pressed back against Bokuto. Bokuto continued to slowly rock his hips as he praised Kenma, who loved the affection.

"Tetsuro!" Akaashi gasped as said Alpha snapped their hips together, striking his prostate directly. Akaashi arched his back involuntarily as pleasure shot up his spine. The omega moaned as Kuroo gradually picked up his pace, knowing what his omega partner needed. Soon, Akaashi could only pant open-mouthed and drooling as Kuroo pounded into him. The sloppy sound of slick skin slapping against skin accompanied by the pleasured gasps and moans of the omegas filled the room.

"Knot me!" Kenma cried as he reached behind him to grip Bokuto's neck. He continued to demand for a knot, much to Bokuto's excitement.

"I'll knot you, Kenma," He grunted, speeding up his thrusts, "I'll breed you, put pups in you. Be a good mom, Kenma... So good, and 'Kaashi, too." The Beat-Omega pressed his hips back, meeting Bokuto thrust for thrust. Bokuto's knot swelled at the base of his cock as he gave one final push, sealing Kenma and him together for the next half-hour.

Akaashi gasped as Kuroo rolled his hips against his, "Pups..." the Omega huffed under his breath, causing Kuroo to pause.

"What do you want, Keji?" Kuroo purred as he soothingly rubbed Akaashi's lower abdomen. Akaashi whined, bucking his hips desperately.

"Pups!" He spoke louder, "Give me pups," His dark eyes gazed up into Kuroo's as tears of pleasure gathered in the corners, "Please, Alpha..."

"How-" Thrust, "Many?" Thrust. Kuroo grunted as he snapped his hips several more times.

"Three!" Akaashi choked on a moan as Kuroo knotted him. The Alpha braced himself on his elbows on either side of the Omega's head as he filled the condom. He nuzzled Akaashi as the Omega orgasmed as well.

"Such a pretty Omega, so good. So good," Kuroo murmured comfortingly as Keji began to sob. Kuroo knew that he shouldn't have pushed the pup subject during a heat. Now Keji will be distraught for the rest of his heat.

"I-I..." Keji whimpered, trying to subdue his Omega desires. Kuroo sat up, bracing Akaashi as he leaned back against the nest wall so the Omega could lean against his chest.

"Shh..." Kuroo hummed gently, "Let it out, Keji. I know..." Glancing over at Kenma and Bokuto, both of which looked teary-eyed as well, told him that Akaashi wasn't the only one who wanted babies.

Bokuto cradled little Kenma in his arms as the Beta covered his face to hide the emotions he didn't want to feel.

"Oh, Kenma! I'm so sorry." Bokuto blubbered, feeling emotional as well. "I should have known better, sh sh sh! You're such a good partner for Kuroo and I! We love you! If you aren't ready, we won't push you. I promise, Kenma." Bokuto lovingly freckled Kenma's faces and neck with kisses as he pulled the Beta-Omega's hands from his face. Tears spilled over Kenma's flushed cheeks.

"I w-want..." Kenma felt so conflicted about what he really wanted.

"Com'ere," Kuroo called to his partners as Keji's shoulder's stopped shaking. Bokuto gently shifted Kenma and himself over to Kuroo and Akaashi so that the two Omega partners could be near each other. Kuroo wound an arm around Bokuto's shoulders as the other Alpha leaned against him. "We'll talk about this later, 'kay?" Kuroo pressed a kiss against Keji's scalp, then to Kenma's as the two laced their fingers together again. "Get some sleep."

...

Kuroo and Bokuto gently tucked in their partners after their knots had deflated. They cleaned up the mess before making some ramen for when Kenma and Aaashi woke up.

"Do you think they actually want pups, or is it the heat?" Bokuto asked as he pulled out four bowls from the cupboard. Kuroo shrugged.

"They were pretty upset, Bo."

"I know..." Bokuto leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. "We'll be graduating in a month, Kuroo. Keji's planning on doing his last semester online. There's a good chance I could make the national team, this year, too."

"I know."

"Tetsuro, you're not answering me," Bokuto frowned, cocking a brow at the middle blocker who was dishing out ramen in the bowls. Kuroo set the ladle down with a sigh.

"I don't know if we're ready, Kotarou. We definitely aren't prepared to raise pups right now! Kenma still has two semesters left, Akaashi has one as well. The stress of school could... What if they don't make it through a loss like that? Plus, I still have to intern somewhere, and if you make it onto the national team you'll be traveling. Even if we were all mentally prepared financially we aren't." Kuroo growled in frustration, "I want pups. I know you do, too. When Keji looked at me and asked me to give him pups, I damn near ripped the condom off. But, pups could break us right now." Silence weighed heavily on the two Alphas before Bokuto laced an arm around Kuroo's waist

"That's all I wanted to know, Tetsuro," Bokuto hummed. "We all want them, even if we aren't ready. You and I both know that Kenma and Akaashi can handle school just fine. You've got several internships available, and if I make the team that paycheck alone will cover a lot of expenses not including possible endorsements I'd get." Kuroo was silent, "I know you're scared, Tetsuro. But, you are not your father. Hey, look at me." Bokuto grumped as he gripped the back of his partner's neck, "You will be an amazing father, and you won't be alone." Bokuto kissed Kuroo before shuffling from the bedroom pulled his attention away.

"... Can... we?" Kenma shuffled his feet as he gripped the hem of Kuroo's shirt that he had thrown on. "Please?" Akaashi opened the bedroom door wide, also clad in a shirt.

"Kuroo, are you ready?" the Omega asked as he gazed steadily at the taller man. Kuroo huffed out a chuckle as he turned and grabbed two bowls of ramen.

"Eat up, we have puppies to make, don't we?"

...

Hehe, fluffy ending. I might continue this thread later. Don't forget to PM me for requests!


End file.
